


five times for daichi

by disarmingly



Series: daisuga week 2014 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: At school, Blowjobs, M/M, Second year, daichi gets a boner thinking about suga, i mean who doesn't, our favorite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 07:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2300864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disarmingly/pseuds/disarmingly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>daichi finds out very quickly that most of his firsts are not sugas. he’s not sure how he feels about that, but so far it’s working out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	five times for daichi

**Author's Note:**

> FINALLY THE PORN
> 
> so because I fell behind I just decided to merge the prompts so here you go have some stupidly cute daisuga first time stuff!!! though I’m probably also going to write a family one too at some point. and I actually did plan on this being longer but I’m going out of town for the weekend so I needed to post this up!!! set during their second year.

They’ve been dating for six months.

Six months of hand holding, six months of flushed cheeks and gentle kisses. It was a month or so in before they actually started  _kissing_  – when Suga made a huffing noise after very much not watching the movie Daichi had set up for their date night and stretched himself over Daichi’s thighs, tilting his captain’s head back and  _kissing_  him.

Daichi doesn’t know where Suga learned to kiss, didn’t have the balls to ask him. Instead, his hands went to Suga’s hips and his head tilted back and he did his best to keep up.

It was a good bit later (two minutes? Ten minutes? An hour? What is time when you have your really hot boyfriend pressing up against your chest and tugging on your lips?) before they had to break, panting softly with their foreheads still pressed together. At some point Daichi’s hands ended up on Suga’s back, under his shirt, scraping long lines down the pale expanse of skin there, and Suga’s hands ended up  _everywhere_. But now that they were mussed and a little dizzy, they took the time to just breathe, and before Daichi even knew what was happening Suga was starting to giggle.

“What?” At him? At what happened? Did Daichi do something that wasn’t-

“You weren’t expecting that, were you?”

Daichi felt the burn spread across his face, the blush making Suga laugh a little more as he pressed a soft kiss to Daichi’s temple.

“No.” Defensive? Maybe. But he did kind of get jumped. He was allowed. And it really wasn’t all that fair that he still had to deal with Suga in his lap, pushed right up against Daichi’s chest, still  _moving_. Daichi’s hands moved immediately back to holding Suga’s hips, hoping for some kind of reprieve as Suga trailed his lips across Daichi’s forehead, down to his cheek. Daichi huffs, still trying to ignore the way he’s definitely,  _definitely_  still bright red. “How’d you learn how to do that, anyway?”

Suga laughed again, another puff of air against Daichi’s cheeks, Suga’s thumbs rubbing slow circles against the muscles on Daichi’s neck. “What, kiss?” The fact that Daichi refused to look at Suga was answer enough, and he just shifted in Daichi’s lap, drawing a strained noise out of the other. “It’s not like that was my first kiss, Daichi.”

The words settled in a moment later, a shock that settled a little heavy on Daichi’s chest, but then Suga was reaching out and tilting Daichi’s face back towards him. They stared at each other for a second, then another, and then Suga’s eyed widened.

“That was yours.”

Silence.

“Daichi, that was the first time you made out with someone, wasn’t it.”

It was phrased as a question, so Daichi didn’t feel the need to answer, brow furrowing a little as he tried to pull his eyes away from Suga. Anywhere but Suga. He wasn’t able to, though, and in the end he was pretty glad for that. If he had, he would have missed the brilliant smile Suga broke into a moment or two later.

“ _Daichi_.”

That was three months in, and for the following three it was a little hard to keep his hands off Suga. Even if he also couldn’t manage to keep his mind off the image of Suga kissing someone else, anyone else. It made him a little needy, a little more daring, settling his hand on Suga’s lower back even in practice. A few times he caught a faint blush on Suga’s cheeks when he turned to find Daichi standing next to him, but that was it.

None of the other second years seemed to notice anything was different, which Daichi wrote off as their own ability to keep things secret. (He wasn’t yet aware of the fact that everyone assumed he and Suga had been dating since their first year- a fact that was a blessing as much as an embarrassment.) He never noticed, though, that the act of putting effort into not touching Suga (which he didn’t  _really_  succeed in, if he was being honest) had a very strong, very negative response on his own willpower.

Because it wasn’t just Suga he saw every day, now.

It was Suga,  _his_  boyfriend, who  _he_  could walk up and grab his hand if he wanted to. Who he could kiss when he wanted to. Who made these little gasping noises when Daichi’s hands explored a little too far down his back. Who turned  _bright red_  whenever Daichi trailed his lips down his neck, to his collar-bone. Who had this one spot on his check, right under his ribcage, that was so ticklish that if Daichi  _brushed_  against it, Suga would start giggling.

These were the thoughts that plagued him. The thoughts he entertained during classes, before practice.

No longer could Daichi just  _concentrate_  when it came to his studies, because having class in the seat right behind Suga meant that he spent the day staring at him. His hair, his neck, what would happen if he reached out to brush at it.

What worried him, though, was the day that he found himself lost in the thoughts. He wasn’t sure what set it off – a smile when Suga turned around when he passed him notes from class, a tilt to the side where Suga’s hair uncovered a bruise that he wasn’t quite able to cover on the back of his neck. All Daichi knew was that one moment, he was in class, trying to concentrate, and the next he was  _thinking_ , remembering, and  _reacting_.

“Sawamura-kun?”

He blinked, his head lifting from where he’d been zoning out, and the entire class was turned toward him. Confused, and a little flustered, his eyes moved to the front of the class where the teacher was blinking at him, waiting.

“Could you read the next few lines before the end of class, please.”

“Uh-” There were a few snickers – Daichi was not usually one to be caught off-guard, and as he reached for his book and moved to stand, he noticed a very important, very  _bad_  little detail.

He definitely was hard. Very,  _very_  hard. And to stand in with the whole class looking at him…

The bell rang, signaling the end of class, and the teacher sighed. By some grace of god the next period was lunch, an off time, and everyone in the room shuffled around to get out of their seats. Get some fresh air. Daichi, on the other hand, slumped forward on the desk – forehead on the counter, hands desperately trying to cover his lap (even under the table he felt embarrassed, exposed).

“Daichi?”

 _Oh no_. It was Suga, probably having noticed something was wrong. The two of them usually went to the gym to eat lunch, practicing against the wall for the time they had. Suga wanted to become a starter before the Inter-high, and they only had a couple of weeks left to train.

“Daichi, are you feeling well?” Suga’s hand settled against Daichi’s back, shaking him a little to get his attention, and Daichi could already feel the flush spreading out to his ears.

“Fine.” Was what he murmured, though he can’t really tell if it was loud again, muffled by his face still against the desk. “’m fine.”

Suga knelt down next to Daichi’s desk, trying to get his boyfriend to look at him, and Daichi turned his head in the other direction, pressed his knees together tightly,  _praying_  his cock to calm down.

They were silent for a moment or two before Suga took his hand away from Daichi’s back.

“Daichi.”

 _Please go away_.

“Daichi.”

 _Please_.

The next time Suga spoke, his voice had dropped down to barely a whisper, close enough to Daichi’s ear that he could hear it.

“Daichi, do you have a boner?”

The way Daichi jumped must have been answer enough for Suga, because he suddenly stood. Daichi could feel his face get even redder (if it was possible) as Suga paused, before shaking Daichi’s shoulders again.

“Alright, get up.” Daichi did  _sit_  up, then, glaring at Suga like he had just asked Daichi to kill someone. Suga laughed at the look, reaching down and one of Daichi’s wrists, pulling him up and out of his chair. “Believe me, you want to.”

And even if Daichi  _did_  have the ability to tell Suga no, he couldn’t after that. So he let Suga drag him up, stumbling after him when Suga moved out into the hallway, checking both directions before he started off down the hall. Daichi kept his eyes to the ground, unable to actually look at anyone in case they somehow knew, could somehow tell, and followed Suga’s steps.

They ended up in an empty classroom, dark and closed off. Suga checked both directions down the hall, again, before he shoved open the door with his shoulder and pulled Daichi inside after him. Daichi, still confused, followed. “Suga, what-”

“The lock on that door never works. It’s why they only use this room for club meetings.”

Daichi caught himself looking around the room, a little confused, a lot curious about how Suga knew all that, and distracted. Distracted enough that he is caught off-guard when Suga reaches behind Daichi, shoving the door closed (something must be wrong with the door jam) and pushing Daichi back against the wall to the side of the door.

Daichi’s eyes went wide, then. “Suga…?” But Suga was grinning at him, a more mischievous grin than Daichi had seen in some time, and his hands moved down the front of Daichi’s chest. It was a second later that Daichi realized what was happening, suddenly panicing, trying to get a hold on Suga’s wrists to stop him. “Suga, we’re in  _school_ , you can’t-”

“Do you want to go back to class like this?” Suga’s voice was low as he leaned forward, pressing a kiss to Daichi’s neck above the collar of his shirt. Suga’s body was pressed against Daichi’s by that point, pinning him to the wall and making it all but impossible for Daichi to push him away. Especially not when he started to feel Suga’s hands work at the button and zipper of his pants.

“ _Suga_ , I can’t-”

Suga pulled back just enough to kiss Daichi then, full on the mouth, effectively shutting him up. All the fight left Daichi at that point, with how commanding Suga was with the kiss, grabbing all of Daichi’s attention in one go. It didn’t help that this was what Daichi had been thinking about,  _craving_ , back in the classroom. The heat of Suga’s mouth on his, the press of their bodies together…

“You’re going to have to be quiet, though.”

Daichi’s head had been spinning so quickly because of the kiss that he barely registered when Suga pulled away. Hadn’t noticed how his own pants had been pulled open, his now  _painfully_  hard cock straining against his underwear. He should be nervous, really, considering this is the first time in their relationship that they’ve reached this point, but Daichi was so far on the edge that he couldn’t even wrap his head around that much.

“Quiet?”

There was that grin again, and then Suga lowered down to his knees, pulling down the elastic of Daichi’s underwear with him. The flush on Daichi’s cheeks reached a new record high, his eyes half lidded with need as he looked down at Suga on the floor on front of him. Seeing the grin from above, with Suga looking up at him through his eyelashes, hands on Daichi’s hips, did not help.

First Daichi felt a sudden cool air, when Suga pulled Daichi’s underwear off him completely. It pulled a loud exhale from Daichi, if only because of the lack of the small amount of friction the fabric had been giving him. That exhale soon became a gasp, which shifted into a low groan, when the cool of the air was replaced with a drag of Suga’s tongue.

Daichi tried to watch, the imagine of Suga licking up the underside of his cock enough masturbation fuel to last him a lifetime, but when Suga glanced up and met his eyes he soon realized that was a very  _bad_  idea. Coming quickly might have been the whole point of all this, but he didn’t need to come  _that_  quickly.

So Daichi closed his eyes, hands sprawled out on the wall behind him for some kind of hold, something to do. Suga teased the head of Daichi’s cock for a moment, licking at the precome in a way that made Daichi’s knees shake, before Daichi felt the slow heat of Suga’s mouth around him, pressing further and further down. It was agonizing, how slow he was going, and the needy sort of whine that escaped Daichi was  _embarrassing_.

Suga just chuckled, the vibration of it around Daichi another thing to add to the list of ‘too much too soon’. One of Suga’s hands moved around Daichi’s hips, down to the back of his thigh, to hold Daichi a little closer to him. The other slid up the front of Daichi’s chest, out across to reach for Daichi’s hand – he settles for his wrist because Suga can’t quite reach his fingers – and guides it to the back of Suga’s head, encouraging him, helping him.

Just a little embarrassing, really, but Daichi didn’t really care considering how much better he felt with his hand buried in Suga’s hair, threading his fingers through the silvery strands. Suga hummed approvingly, before he started to move. Up and back, hollowing his cheeks out when he reached the base, sliding his tongue up and around his shaft. It was overwhelming – the heat and the feeling, the suction,  _Suga_. Because even as he was doing it, he made these little sounds. Soft, content, low sort of hums that Daichi knew he would never be able to forget.

Daichi lost track of everything that was happening at some point, letting himself fall into the feeling as Suga continued, head bobbing and hands gripped a bit possessively on Daichi’s thighs. It didn’t take long (though it did take longer than Daichi thought it would – thankfully), but soon enough Daichi’s hand was tightening in Suga’s hair, his voice chocked.

“Suga, I-” Daichi risked a look down, a little worried that Suga wouldn’t understand his warning, that the tightening in his gut was getting too intense, that he wouldn’t  _last_.

Suga grinned around him, eyes on Daichi’s face, and that was the end of that.

Daichi arched a bit involuntarily, his free hand jerking up to cover his mouth, the way he almost wanted to  _scream_. He settled for a groan, though it was still probably too loud, and Suga just continued to suck him through it. His head was ringing, his limbs having lost all power, all energy, and it wasn’t until Suga was pulling Daichi’s underwear and pants back up – zipping and buttoning and straightening out Daichi’s shirt – that Daichi was even able to calm himself down enough to come back to reality.

He stared at Suga, hair mussed from Daichi’s grip, lips swollen and red, cheeks flushed, and Daichi didn’t even need to think about it. Just leaned forward and kissed him – the saltiness a little strange (that’s  _him_  he’s tasting) but the noise in the back of Suga’s throat totally worth it.

Suga looked a little surprised when they broke the kiss that next time, like he didn’t think Daichi would do that, but it very quickly eased into a smile.

“I told you it’d be worth it.”

Daichi laughed, breathy and exhausted, as he stood up from the wall. His mind was clear, his muscled relaxed, and when he reached forward to take Suga’s hand and bring it to his lips, kissing his knuckles, his voice was rough when he spoke.

“Don’t tell me if that was the first time you’ve done that.”

“What?”

Daichi looked up at Suga, who seemed more entertained than anything, and Daichi squeezed Suga’s hand.

“I just don’t want to know.”


End file.
